Colision: infinity Fight (piloto)
by Igniz17
Summary: Un nuevo mundo donde existen los heores, villanos...¿aliens?, ¿dioses?, la verdad no es que sea una sorpresa para ellos despues de combatir a tantos seres ultrapoderosos en su mundo, pero en serio, ¿es necesario vestirse de malla para ser un heroe y salvar al mundo?, lo siento, pero de ser asi, lo haremos a nuestra manera Categoria M por posibles escenas de gore y sexo


**Hey, lo se, lo se, existen fics que tengo y aun no actualizo, pero ¡vamos!, ¡la imaginacion no me dejaria en paz hasta que lo publique!**

 **Espero que lo entiendan**

 **Pero no se preocupen, el resto de mis fics seran actualizados, incluso Yukki Rito: Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, El dragon rojo de la desolacion, e incluso Sekiryutei Xenoverse**

 **Yep, tres de los grandes, volveran al ruedo**

 **Aun tengo dudas acera de publicar el Remake de El ascenso de los dragones, ya que el fandon estan en la ley de "0 traiciones" y de eso se trata el fic**

 **Bueno, es traicion, pero de un modo un poco mas diferente**

 **Bien, como sea vamos a la lectura**

* * *

 **TORRE DE LOS TITANES-23:00**

* * *

Luego del fatidico dia en donde Trigon al fin fue sellado, han pasado dos semanas de eso y Starfire y el resto del equipo al fin tenian la oportunidad de descansar, incluso la siempre estoica Raven podia por primera vez en su vida, dormir placidamente sin ningun peligro de que sus emociones se descontrolen y destruyan toda la torre

Ser un heroe no es una vida y tarea facil de llevar, mucho menos si eras un heroe en entrenamiento

Parecia que no haria un solo problema por esa noche, aunque solo eso, parecia...

 **¡RIIIIIIING!**

Se los dije

La alarma sono de golpe a media noche, exaltando a todos los habitantes del edificio, tambien quitandoles todo rastro de sueño por el impacto que sufrieron, no perdieron el tiempo y rapidamente se levantaron de sus camas y se equiparon lo mejor que pudieran, esa alarma no sonaba si no era algo estrictamente necesario

Cuando ya estaban listos, todos se reunieron en la sala principal

-Viejo, ¿que esta sucediendo?-preguntaba un adormilado chico bestia refregandose los ojos tratando de despertarse

 **¡BIP! ¡BIP!**

Mas antes de que alguien lograra contestarle, la pantalla parpadeo en señal de una llamada, la contestaron y ante su presencia, Batman aparecia

-Buenas noches titanes-hablaba el caballero de la noche, tras el podian observarse al hombre de acero, a la princesa de las amazonas, al relampago carmesi y al primer linterna verde de raza humana elegido por los anillos de los guardianes del universo-sentimos molestarlos a esta hora, pero cerca de su localizacion ha habido un evento de gran magnitud

-¿De que se trata?-preguntaba Robin a su padre cruzandose de brazos

-No lo sabemos-respondia batman sorprendiendo a los presentes-nuestras camaras de vigilancia no pueden observar nada, algo bloquea la señal y no podemos poner ohos ahi-las dudas y confusion se apoderaban del equipo-pero hay algo alarmante

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Starfire, algo no le daba buena espina y temia por su equipo

-El nivel de energia que desprende de ese lugar es...muy alarmante-respondia por primera vez dudoso batman

-¿De cuanto es?-pregunto bluebeetle algo temeroso

-De mas de 30.000-respondio el hombre murcielago aterrando a todos

Y era logico, ese nivel de poder era inimaginablemente enorme, solo monstruos con poderes casi divinos, el unico y mas reciente ejemplobde esa afirmacion, fue el padre de la bruja oscura del equipo, el padre de Raven

El demonio Trigon

-¿Es en serio?-preguntaba alaramado el escarabajo azul-¿ustedes van a venir a ayudarnos?

Para desgracia del insecto, batman nego con la cabeza-no podemos ir alli, algo interfiere con la maquina de desplazamiento interdimensional-explicaba lo mas claro posible-por culpa de eso, no podemos salir aun de la Watchtower

Esta declaratoria los dejo al borde de un colapso nervioso, era logico, habia una posible amenaza aun mayor a la del padre de su amiga Raven y como los heroes estaban atrapados en el espacio, ellos eran la unica linea defensiva del mundo

Aunque aun habia otros heroes en el mundo, no eran los indicados para luchar contra alguien que sea igual de poderoso que Trigon

-Vamos en camino-respondia Damian viedo directamente a su padre, el cual asintio ante las palabras de su hijo

-Nosotros iremos en cuanto logremos arreglar el poblema con la maquina de desplazamiento-agrego el murcielago tratando de mantenerlos serenos-hasta eso vayan y traten de retener lo que sea que este atacando la ciudad hasta que nosotros lleguemos, Nightwing sera su apoyo durante la batalla, ¿entendido?

-Si-exclamo la princesa Tamaraniana, aliviada porque su novio estaria ahi con ella en la batalla-vamos en camino

Batman asintio con la cabeza-vayan con cuidado y sin bajar la guardia, cambio y fuera-corto la señal el murcielago

-Bien equipo, ¡andando!-ordeno la bella pelirroja flotando en el aire

-¡Si!-exclamaron en respuesta todos los miembros del grupo

Y tras esa respuesta, todos salieron a toda prisa de la torre a neutralizar la posible amenaza

* * *

 **WATCHTOWER-23:15**

* * *

-Bien, ya les fue notificada la orden-decia batman girandose a ver a los demas miembros del grupo que se encontraban en la torre de vigilancia-esa posible amenaza despide un poder inmenso, dudo mucho que los chicos logren distraerlo lo suficiente, Flash, Cyborg¿como va el mantenimiento de la maquina de teletransporte

El relampago carmesi aparecio en un destello del mismo color frente al murcielago, alzandose unas gafas industriales que tenia en sus ojos para hacer un buen trabajo, el androide aparecio a un lado de el

-Va a paso lento-decia en tono de broma-por desgracia soy medico forense no un cientifico avanzado, pero mis conocimientos decentes en mecanica me hacen poder hacer todo esto, pero me llevara algo de tiempo, aun con Cyborg ayudandome

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-pregunto superman

-Talvez una hora o mas-respondio Flash con Cyborg asintiendo con seriedad

-Traten de que sea en menos de una hora-ordeno batman y el relampago carmesi asintio, para volver a su trabajo rapidamente-bien, eso es un problema, Zatara y Zatanna no estan aqui, seria mas facil si con su magia nos teletransportaran

-Tampoco ayuda que Hal tuviera que ir a OA por una reunion con los linternas-decia Flash aun tratando de arreglar la maquinaria

-Deberemos hacer todo lo posible para llegar a tiempo-decia la mujer maravilla-cambiando de tema, ¿como estan nuestros "visitantes"?-preguntaba claramente interesada e intrigada

No era de sorprenderse, aun ahi, en el espacio, en medio de la sala de la torre de vigilancia y mirada asombrada de todos los heroes, un domo de energia se habia alzado, en modo defensivo dispuestos a atacar lo que fuere, vieron como el domo se discipo

Dejandolos asombrados por lo que vieron, dos personas habian aparecido, estaban inconcientes

Una mujer rubia de cabello corto y lacio, tenia un top rojo sin mangas, un par de guantes color cafe, una holgado pantalon azul con una estrella en la pierna derecha, un cinturon algo grande que caia hacia un lado, era una belleza ante la vista de todos y nadie podia negarlo, pero lo que mas les llamaba la atencion, era su bien contruido estado fisico, era pequeña, pero sin duda alguna era muy fuerte

El otro era un hombre tambien rubio, solo que su cabello era muy largo, vestia una chaqueta marron con el logotipo de una estrella en su espalda y ambos hombros, guantes de cuero negro, vaqueros azul oscuros y zapatos casuales color cafe, a pesar de no poder apreciarlo del todo, se podia notar a leguas que tenia una constitucion fisica exageradamente trabajada

 **(N/A: Me imagino que se habran dado cuenta a quienes describi, sino, al ultimo busquen en la wiki de kof el nombre de Wild Wolf)**

Ambos estaban acostados inconcientes en las camas de la enfermeria del lugar, pues parecian personas normales, aun asi no le quitaban la vista de encima, despues de todo, ¿que podrian hacer "personas normales" apareciendo de la nada en una estacion espacial-base de heroes?

No lo sabian, pero era muy sospechoso

-¿Como fue que aparecieran estas dos personas aqui?-preguntaba batmam viendo por la pantalla de una computadora a ambas personas-aparecen al mismo tiempo de que por alguna razon no podemos ingresar a la tierra por esa interferencia cuantica que desestabiliza la maquina de teletransporte

-No es una coincidencia, ¿no?-pregunto Cyborg aun tratando de arreglar la maquinaria

Batman callo por un momento, pero tras su analizis constesto-no, no lo es-fue su respuesta-ellos tienen la respuesta a esto que ocurre

-Lo sabia-decia el androide apretando unos pernos

Todos analizaban las palabras del murcielago, mas en eso ante la vista asombrada de todos, ambos empezaron a retorcerse en sus camas, como si tuvieran la mas espantosa de las pesadillas, rapidamente los heroes corrieron a socorrerlos, pero por mas que intentaban despertarlos, no podian, la pesadilla era mas fuerte

-¡¿Que les pasa?!-preguntaba con asombro la amazona, pues sujetar a la rubia no estaba siendo nada facil

-¡No lo sabemos!-exclamo Shazam agarrando al rubio, que tambien no era del todo facil-¡¿de donde sacan estas fuerzas?!

-Sus signos vitales han subido a niveles extremos-diagnosticaba Cyborg viendo en la pantalla de un computadora sus lecturas-sus cuerpos no tienen ningun malestar, sus lectural neuronales muestran un incremento de estres a causa de un evento ajeno-termino de dar su diagnostico

-¿Que?-pregunto Flash confuso

-Tienen una pesadilla-explico calmadamente el caballero de la noche-pero mi duda es, ¿que pesadila es tan poderosa como para llevarlos a este nivel de estres y locura?, no se pueden despertar por culpa de ella

Shazam forcejeaba con el rubio, Wonderwoman con la rubia, ambos estaban sorprendidos, obvio que ellos podrian simplemente usar mas de su poder y dejarlos inmoviles, pero no querian dañarlos aun mas, pero debian admitir que la fuerza de ambos era jodidamente enorme, ¿como es que podian hacer a ambos usar una porcion de su fuerza?, era algo increible

En medio del forcejeo, pudieron escuchar unas palabras que Batman logro analizar y entender, pues esos eran alaridos en exceso indecifrables, ya no pudiendo hacer mas, ambos heroes usaron sus fuerzas y con golpes suaves, los volvieron a dejar inconcientes

Superman pudo notar como Batman se estremecio un poco confundido

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto el hombre de acero

-¿"Saiki"?-repitio totalmente confundido el caballero de la noche al escuchar esas extrañas palabras que repetian ambos rubios antes de ser desmayados

Todos quedaron confundidos y fuera de lugar por lo mismo

* * *

 **KANSAS-ESTADOS UNIDOS**

* * *

Los titanes se encontraban dirigiendose al lugar de los echos, ya sea volando o usando algun transporte, el nerviosismo se podia sentir en todo dl grupo y no era para sorprenderse, pues iba a a enfrentarse a un tipo igual de poderso que Trigon, hace dos semanas fue derrotado el mencionado, mas fue por pura suerte que lograron vencerlo, incluso Rave se jugo la vida al sellarlo

Y esta vez no iban a tener la ayuda de los heroes principales

-Esto no es nada bueno-decia un poco asustado bluebeetle mientras volaba-vamos a cargar contra un posible enemigo que es en excesivo fuerte

-Tranquilo escarabajo-decia Ravel con su tradicional tono estoico, pero en honor a la verdad, ella era la que posiblemente estaba mas ansiosa por ese inmenso y maligno poder-al dirigirnos hacia alla, pude sentir como su poder bajo de manera exponencial-informaba dandole un poco de alivio y esperanza a sus compaleros de que talvez podian ganar

-Bueno, eso es una buena noticia-tomaba la palabra Starfire-de ser asi, por algun motivo se debilito, aun asi es mejor no bajar la guardia, un ser maligno con ese nivel de poder, no es alguien que debamos tomarnos a la ligera-decia de forma seria

-Entendido-exclamaban los titanes acatando la orden

En el camino no pudiero evitar sentir ansiedad y no era para menos, chico bestia les habia informado que por medio de su olfato, pudo oler a lo lejos, humo igneo, eso se convirtio en preocupacion y terror al ver en el horizonte, como un resplandor naranja igneo podia verse a lo lejos,en medio de la oscura noche en el centro de la ciudad

No perdieron mas tiempo y aumentaron la velocidad, aun no llegaban y ya podian escuchar los gritos de terror de los habitantes y ver el como huian despavoridos de alguna amenaza que se habia cernido sobre ellos

-Chico bestia, Escarabajo-llamaba la atencion de sus aprendices Starfire-ustedes encarguense de ayudar a evacuar a los civiles, los demas, vamos a tratar de contener lo que sea que este causando todo este desastre

-A la orden-exclamaron todos, aunque Damian de mala gana, no le gustaba quedarse atras en un combate, pues pensaba que era mas necesario alla, mas ahora era parte de un equipo y debia acatar ordenes, asdemas Star tenia razon, los civiles necesitaban ayuda

Los equipos se dividieron y el equipo de ataque se fue directamente hacia el lugar de los hechos, el lugar estaba incandecente, como si un meteorito hubiera caido en todo el lugar, el calor era insoportable, Ravern uso suspoderes magicos para invocar un poder de viento oscuro que consumio el su totalidad las flamas y el calor

Sin necesidad de seguir cubriendose, todos bajaron las manos para poder observar que era lo que sucedia, mas se llevaron una horrible sorpresa

Ante la mirada de todos ellos, un hombre de apariencia algo extravagante, se hacia presente, cabello largo y blanco, al igual que todo su conjunto de ropa, blanco en su totalidad, con una pose que a pesar de saberse que era masculino, tenia un ligero toque femenino, como uñas pintadas de blanco y rasgos faciales ligeramente femeninos, aun asi, sabian que no debian subestimarlo por su apariencia, a pesar de todo, Raven podia sentir su poder, aunque por alguna razon desconocida habia descendido, aun asi era inmensamente poderoso

-Oh vaya-decia de forma despreocupada al darse cuenta de la presencia de los jovenes titanes-que sujetos tan raros veo por aqui-una sonrisa curiosa y arrogante se habia formado en sus labios

-¿Quien eres?-preguntaba tomando la palabra, sus ojos brillaron de verde y sus manos se cargaban de energia, cosa que llamo la atencion del peliblanco-¿que quieres aqui?

El peliblanco bufo divertido-yo no quiero nada de este lugar-dijo encogiendose de hombros-simplemente apareci aqui y todos empezaron a huir-explicaba aun despreocupado e incluso se reviso el esmalte de uñas de su mano derecha, llevandose una amarga sorpresa al ver su dedo indice-que mal, se ha rallado el esmalte-se lamentaba el peliblanco

Chico bestia tomo la palabra-viejo, claro que huirian, ¡literlmente encendiste la ciudad!-exclamo con enojo el mutante

Para enojo de todos, el solo volvio a su actitud desinteresada-ya les dije que no fue mi asunto, no fue mi culpa el aterrizar aqui-en eso su mirada se poso en la princesa tamaraniana

En menos de un segundo, los titanes quedaron petrificados, o al menos eso parecia hacer ver aquel tipo, pues desde ese crater, ya estaba flotando frente a Starfire, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, cosa que le incomodaria a la pelirroja en alguna situacion anterior, pero en este momento, estaba mas asombrda por la velocidad de aquel sujeto extraño

-¿Q...Que..?-Star estaba anonadada, los demas titanes igual

-Que señorita tan bella-decia con un tono elegante y seductor que desconcerto a la princesa-ademas de poderosa, eras la mujer ideal de todo hombre-en ese momento, deslizo delicadamente uno de sus dedos por una de sus mejillas de forma coqueta-dime, ¿no estarias interesada en ser consorte de un dios?-le ofrecio tomandole la barbilla con delicadeza

Star y los demas titanes estaban sin habla, aun mas la lider, que borro su asombro y una ira empezo a cargar una Starbolt en su mano derecha, dispuesta a lanzarcelo al tipo, el cual sonrio al ver que seria rechazado, ya lo imaginaba pero igual nada perdia intentandolo, ¿no?

-¡Lo siento!-decia la pelirroja enojada por el atrevimiento del sujeto-¡pero ya tengo novio!

Lanzo sin misericordia su letal ataque, el tipo lo evadio girando elegantemente en el aire, Star no se quedo ahi y empezo a larzarle mas y mas, el cual solo los esquivaba de forma simple y humillante para la pelirroja Tamaraniana, sentia que se estaba burlando de ella

En algun momento dado, una starbolt no podia ser evadida, por lo que Star sonrio ligeramente confiada, mas otro evento le dejo con la boca abierta

-¡¿Que?!

Esa exclamacion salida de todos los presentes era normal, pues el tipo con solo una mano habia detenido en el aire la starbolt, aterrizando ligeramente con su sonrisa maliciosa, miro a los demas con suficiencia mientras jugueteaba con la esfera de energia en sus manos

-Es una especie de energia muy interesante señorita-decia viendo de arriba a abajo la starbolt-una energia muy densa y al mismo tiempo llena de vida, por lo aue puedo deducir, esta clase de poder puedes expulsarla mediante el control y absorcion de energia ultravileta que normalmente irradia el sol, ¿no es asi?-pregunto arrogantemente

Kori y los titanes estaban sin habla, ¿como rayos sabia eso?

-¿Como...?-trato de preguntar la tamaraniana, pero fue interrumpida por el mismo sujeto de blanco

-Tengo mis trucos-respondio con simpleza y burla, despues, ante la mirada asombrada de todos, la Starbolt fue rodeada por un muy extraño fuego negro, consumiendolo en el acto, luego todo el fuego rodeo al tipo, parecia como si se hubiera incinerado asi mismo, pero luego el fuego se discipo, dejandolo ver totalmente ileso-vaya, es un poder impresionante, lastima que solo sea temporal, ya que absorvi solo un poco

Star estaba toralmente anonadada, ¿que habia hecho ese tipo?

-"Absorbio el poder de Starfire"-penso con inusual asiedad Raven-"¿quien es ese sujeto?"-se preguntaba muy preocupada, en serio ese tipo era algo mas que su padre Trigon

-No se donde estoy, ni como fue que llegue aqui-decia caminando por toda la zona mirando hacia todos lados con sus manos en las caderas, de forma elegante-pero este mundo es muy interesante, puedo sentir miles y miles se diversos poderes, ¿en donde cai?, ¿que me importa ahora?, ¡estoy en un gran lugar!-exclamo ansioso, mas para desconfianza de los presentes, cambio a un rostro pensativo-aunque...-tomo su barbilla de forma pensativa-se supone que yo no deberia existir, no fui al pasado porque ese rebelde de Ash no quiso ir, deberia crearse una paradoja en el tiempo, en donde ni el ni yo existimos, ¿que habra ocurrido?

Todos los demas escuchaban sus palabras confundidos-¿de que esta hablando ese tipo?-preguntaba con desconfianza Raven

-La verdad, yo tampoco lo se-respondio la tamaraniana, tambien nerviosa, ese sujeto si que les ponia por alguna razon, los pelos de punta

El peliblanco sonrio de forma maliciosa, cosa que no le gusto a los presentes-bueno, eso no importa ahora, ¿verdad?-se decia asi mismo-contal de que exista, no importa lo que halla ocurrido-decia con tono de suficiencia-debere actuar rapido si quiero recuperar todos mis poderes, solo poseo el 50%, hmmm, bueno, no importa, ya vere como recuperarlos-le restaba importacia a la situacion-talvez solo deba descansar un poco y los volvere a recuperar

-¡Basta!

Todo el mundo fue tomado por sorpresa al escuchar esa orden, todos observaron con asombro (curiosidad en el caso del peliblanco) el arrebato de quien fue la persona que dio tremendo grito

Nadie mas que Raven

Pero no se la podia culpar, su poder empatico pudo sentir el aterrador poder del sujeto y la tenia aterrada, lo peor fue que dijo que solo tenia la mitad de su poder y solo con eso ya era mas fuerte que su padre y eso que Trigon es un demonio interdimensional excesivamente poderoso, ademas de poder sentir claramente que la escencia de este sujeto contrastaba el color puro de sus vestimentas y cabellos

Era totalmente maligno

-¡Di de una maldita vez quien eres!-amenazo con total determinacion-¡o sino voy a destruirte!

-Raven...-susurro el chico bestia asombrado por el arrebato de la empatica

Y no era el unico, todos los presentes estaban igual, excepto el peliblanco, el solo tenia curiosidad, porque la verdad, ver a una Raven alterada lo suficiente como para perder los estribos de ese modo y amenazar a alguien con incluso eliminarlo, daba a entender que la situacion era muy grave

Despues de todo, Raven es la que entre ellos, puede sentir y adivinar mejor las intensiones de cualquier ser vivo, sean buenas o malas, esto le dio a Starfire un motivo para apresar al peliblanco

-Bien, ya la oiste-decia la tamaraniana-responde a su pregunta y tambien responde que es lo que quieres en este mundo

Si, la Tamaran podria parecer ingenua en algunas situaciones, pero hasta ella podia darse cuenta de cuando una persona no pertenece a un sitio y claramente el peliblanco no era de este mundo, la pregunta era, ¿de donde era?

¿Alienigena?

¿Demonio?

Cualquiera de esas opciones era posible, asi que no debia bajar la guardia, pero ante su pedido el tipo sonrio de nuevo de forma arrogante y maliciosa, esto no le dio buena espina a ninguno, Raven estaba entrando de la ansiedad al panico, sino se controlaba bien, sus emociones podrian jugarle una muy mala pasada, asi que si la situacion no cambiaba, destruiria al sujeto sin duda alguna

-Vaya, vaya, siempre con amenazas-decia burlon el peliblanco haciendolos estremecer de ira-son iguales a esos sujetos que trataron de detenerme, tuve que tomar medidas drasticas para que dejen de joderme-decia de forma simplista

Esto alerto a todos los presentes

-"¿Esos sujetos?"-imaginandose lo peor, chico bestia reptia las palabras del peliblanco, esperando que ningun amigo suyo se halla cruzado en su camino-¡¿de quienes estas hablando?!

El peliblanco no borraba esa maliciosa sonrisa que tenia en sus labios, esto en serio ya les estaba estresando y cabreando, a el no le importo en absoluto sus emociones, alzo una de sus manos y esta se cubrio con energia oscura, los titanes se posicionaron en modo de defensa, pero el lo unico que hizo fue chasquear sus dedos y del cielo se abrio un portal

Abrieron sus ojos cuando vieron que 4 personas caian desde adentro, no sabian las identidades de 3 de ellos, pero pudieron reconocer a uno de los que caian, presa del panico Starfire volo a maxima velocidad hacie aquella persona que caia sin contemplaciones

-¡NIGHTWING!

Correcto, en antiguo aprendiz de batman, Dick Grayson habia caido por el poder del peliblanco, pero antes de caer al suelo, fue atrapado de forma protectora por su novia alienigena, Raven y chico bestia atraparon a los otros 3, el mutante a un rubio y la empatica a dos chicas iguales de rubias

Starfire estaba en un estado de shock muy grande, su novio no tenia heridas o lesiones, solo estaba inconciente, pero el verlo caido y derrotado, pues no le cayo muy bien, los demas titanes bajaban con delicadeza a los demas, Raven se quedo un poco mas con los tres chicos que parecian tener no mas de unos dos años mayores a ella, algo en ellos le daba una sensacion extraña, en especial con la rubia que parecia la menor de los tres, pues pudo sentir claramente como ella y la otra chica tenian un poder similar al de ella

Eran hechiceras

Justo como ella

Chico bestia estaba furioso, el tipo no solo viene y arma un desmadre de niveles apocalipticos, sino que tuvo la osadia de venir a amedrentar a su amigo/maestro y tambien a los tres civiles, aunque por no poseer conocimientos de magia como Raven, el no pudo sentir como en realidad, ellos tres no eran simples civiles

-¡Oye idiota!-llamaba la atencion furioso el mutante-¡eres despreciable!, ¿con que derecho vienes a atacar a inocentes?

El aludido sonrio-¿inocentes?, ¡ha!, se nota que eres un chico demasiado ingenuo ¡ohohoho!-se reia de manera arrogante tapando su boca con una de sus manos en una clara muestra de superioridad

Eso fue todo lo que Star necesito oir para perder los estribos, no le vasto con crear un caos en la ciudad, tener la osadia de coquetearle, sino que tambien se atrevio a dañar a su novio y a otras tres personas inocentes, mando al diablo todo, ya no le importaba el saber su maldito nombre o sus intenciones, solo queria callarle esa estupia, molesta y arrogante risa

-¡Titanes!, ¡al ataque!-ordeno Star con determinacion y molestia

Sin esperar una segunda orden, los chicos de su unidad se lanzaron al ataque, chico bestia salto y en el aire se transformo en un enorme tigre que con sus fauces abiertas y garras afiladas se lanzaba contra el peliblanco que no se inmutaba en absoluto, en cambio aun mantenia esa maldita y molesta sonrisa en su cara

-Awww, que gatito tan tierno-ante la mirada asombrada de todos, chico bestia quedo paralizado en el aire, hasta el estaba sorprendido-pero lastimosamente no puedo perder mi tiempo jugando contigo, talvez mas tarde

Y sin ningun esfuerzo y contemplacion, lo mando a volar contra un edificio, destrozando el muro, cayendole medio edificio encima, los demas se asustaron por eso

-¡Chico bestia!-exclamaron la hechicera y la alienigena, la primera salio apresurada a tratar de salvar a su compañero de equipo sacandolo de los mortales escombros, la pelirroja en cambio volo a extrema carrera con furia hacia el peliblanco-¡desgraciado!

-Vaya, a pesar de ser hermosa, eres de lenguaje muy vulgar-decia de forma divertida el peliblanco

-¡Callate!

Star trato de golpearlo con un puño esperando que con su superfuerza pudiera dejarlo fuera de combate, mas el solo se hizo a un lado elegantemente, haciendo que la alienigena pasara de largo, asombrada por esto, abrio sus ojos en la sorpresa, pero se recupero rapido y trato de darle una parada giratotia, esta vez el no la evito, pero atrapo su pierna con ambas manos, esto la volvio a sorprender y el volvio a sonreir, con un movimiento rapido, doblo la pierna de la mujer y la mando a volar mientras giraba sin control en el aire, hasta estrellarse en el suelo, cerca de Nightwing

El peliblanco sonrio cuando pudo sentir como debajo de la tierra algo se movia, era un poder oscuro, sin mucho esfuerzo salto hacia atras elegantemente, haciendo que el ataque del yo-alma de Raven pasara de largo, sorprendiendo a la hechicera porque pudo predecir su movimiento sin ningun problema

No se quedo ahi, en sus manos reunia energia oscura, haciendo que el sujeto tuviera mas curiosidad, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo una lluvia de ataques de esferas de energia oscura, el cual el solo evadia de forma sencilla y elegante

-"Magia, ¿eh?"-pensaba fascinado el hombre-"este mundo tiene una diversidad de poderes bastante altos, talvez aqui sea mucho mas facil el llevar a cabo mi plan"

Raven seguia atacando, el seguia evadiendo, el un segundo el estiro la mano y magistral tres de esas esferas de energia oscura, salto y empezo a girar en el aire, evadiendo de forma epica todos los ataques, aun en el aire, absorvio una de esas esferas y las otras dos las lanzo a diferentes direcciones

Una en su trayecto destruyo unos batarang y le dio de lleno a Robin el cual caia pesadamente al suelo adolorido por el ataque, Escarabajo azul tambien fue golpeado por el ataque de Raven, fue tan rapido que el parasito no pudo captar el peligro y por eso fueron golpeados

Ambos habian tratado de atacar a la distancia y de sorpresa, pero el tipo no habia caido

Mientras caia, volteo de forma elegante evadiendo de forma sorpresiva un enorme puño de gorila cortesia de chico bestia, terminando de girar, agarro la cara del gorila verda y la estampo con tal fuerza en el suelo, que quedo un enorme crater

-¡Chico bestia!-exclamo Robin al ver a su casi inconciente amigo-¡me las pagaras!

Robin cegado por la ira desenvaino su espada y corrio a una velocidad digna del nieto de Ra's Al Ghul, salto y giro en el aire y mando un tajo que el peliblanco evadio con suma facilidad, giro sobre su propio eje evitando que Robin lo apuñalara en el abdomen, haciendolo pasar de largo, Damian hizo girar su espada como helice y se la lanzo al peliblanco que para asombro del pelinegro detuvo su muy filosa espada con solo tomarla con su mano derecha desnuda la hoja de esta, sin dejar salir una sola gota de sangre

-He, ¿que sucede chico?-preguntaba burlon el peliblanco-¿acaso te sorprendi?

Damian apreto los dientes en furia al ver como ese tipo se burlaba de el, asi que sin esperar mas se volvio a lanzar al ataque, esta vez arrojando estrellas ninja, que el peliblanco deviaba con la misma espada que le habia quitado, el pelinegro salto tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero a una velocidad segadora, tomo el cuerpo aun inconciente del mutante (que aun seguia transformado en gorila a pesar de su inconciencia) y se lo lanzo encima

Ambos chocaron y cayeron fuertemente al suelo, en ese momento el chico bestia al fin habia vuelto a la normalidad, asi ambos quedando inconcientes

En ese momento dio un salto acrobatico evadiendo un potente rayo laser cortesia de Escarabajo azul que trato de atacarlo a sorpresa, aun en el aire desaparecio ante la vista asombrada del chico que buscaba desesperado por todas partes, mas se estremecio cuando lo sintio justo tras de el

-Chico, necesitas entrenar tus reflejos-empezo a cargar sus flamas negras tras la espalda del muchacho-y tambien las de tu cosa esta

Sin poder actuar a tiempo, ambos fueron atrapados en una explosion de fuego negro que los mando a volar, atravezando una enorme edificiacion, por suerte para el adolescente, a diferencia del chico bestia, el edificio no le cayo encima, el tipo se palmeo las manos tratando de sacudirse el humo de ellas, detestaba que eso pasara, sus "delicadas manos" olerian asquerosamente a humo despues

Raven era la unica en pie, normalmente seria Starfire, pero el peliblanco era inteligente, a ella la ataco con un poco mas de fuerza porque sabia que la chica era extremadamente fuerte y seria un problema durante la batalla, asi que decidio ponerla fuera del juego y luego pasar el tiempo con los demas miembros de su equipo

En pocas palabras, solo estaba jugando con ellos

-Eres un monstruo-decia Raven con ira al ver a sus compañeros caidos-voy a cabarte ¡yo misma voy a eliminarte!

El peliblanco solo sonrio

-Pues, intentalo pequeña

Raven iba a atacar, pero en un parpadeo, cuando creaba una enorme esfera de energia oscura, el tipo ya estaba frente a ella y con una mano la agarro del cuello, Raven luchaba por safarce, pero era un agarre muy fuerte, en ese momento el sonriente peliblanco empezo a flotar lentamente hasta llegar a una altura considerable

-R...Raven...-exclamaba adolorido Robin, ya todos habian recuperado la conciencia pero la gravedad de sus lesiones no les permitian moverse-¡maldita sea!

-Eres muy valiente señorita-decia burlon el peliblanco viendola forcejear para liberarse-pero yo lo soy aun mas-en ese momento, ante la mirada impotente de todos, apreto mas su agarre, haciendo que Raven lentamente dejara de forcejear, miraban impotentes sin poder hacer nada, Ravem poco a poco se detenia, sus ojos ya casi estaban apagados, Saiki sonreia ante esto, pero...-¡AAAAAAGH!

Una fuerte patada resono en el lugar, le dio en toda la mejilla izquierda obligandolo a soltar a la hechicera, los titanes caidos miraban con asombro la escena, ¿quien habia salvado a Raven?, pues uno de los tres que estaban inconcientes, el chico rubio, vestia una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones igual de negros, botas del mismo color con una franja de cuero blanco a los lados, chaqueta roja con el simbolo de una estrella con alas en ella, un par de guantes negros, tenia el cabello rubio y lo mas impactante, hipnotizante y atrayente, eran esos ojos de un inusual color carmesi, lo que le daba un toque exotico

Miraban asombrados como el peliblanco salia volando por la fuerza de la patada, hacia el suelo, estrellandose en el y levantando una enorme estela de polvo, aun en el aire, el chico tomo a la hechicera con delicadeza al estilo nupcial, cayendo elegantemente, aterrizo justo en frente de los asombrados titanes

-Estara bien-decia el rubio con una sonrisa-solo esta un poco lastimada, asi que como ustedes debe descansar un poco

Los demas lo escuchaban sin decir una sola palabra, aun estaban asombrados de que ese tipo pudiera mandar a volar a ese tipo de solo una patada, cosa increible porque ni todos ellos juntos lograron algo, ni un solo rasguño pudieron hacerle, chico bestia ya empezaba a creer que este tipo no era un simple civil como penso en un comienzo

Iban a hacerle unas preguntas, pero fueron interrumpidos

-Vaya, vaya, ese fue un muy buen golpe-decia el peliblanco saliendo del crater, aparentemente ileso, tocandose con su pulgar, la mejilla afectada, gracias a eso el rubio se coloco en posicion defensiva frente a los caidos-siempre metiendose en lo que nos les importa...¡malditos sean los Bogard!-ante esa exclamacion, el peliblanco solto su furia, no podia aceptar que lo hallan golpeado de esa manera tan simple-¡siempre se meten donde no les importa, arruinando mis planes!, ¡esta vez voy a eliminarlos por completo!- exclamo furioso, expulsando todo el poder que su cuerpo aun mantenia, los jovenes titanes se asombraron por completo, era sin dudas un poder inmenso-¡y voy a comenzar contigo, Rock Howard!

-"¿Rock Howard?"-se preguntaban, al menos ya sabian la identidad del chico

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-tomaba su tradicional pose de pelea-¡Saiki!

Sin esperar un segundo mas el ahora conocido como Rock Howard se lanzo al ataque contra el lider de "los del pasado" a una velocidad de vertigo, asombrando a los titanes caidos ese humano era extremadamente rapido, no como un Flash o Chico Flash, pero si mucho mas veloz que un humano promedio

Saiki sonrio porque el preveia esto, alzo ambas manos y de ellas, incandecentes misiles de fuego negro se lanzaron contra el rubio, en Zig zag esquivaba con mucha dificultad los ataques, corrio y evadio hasta llegar al frente del peliblanco, lanzo un gancho a la mandibula que Saiki detuvo con solo una mano, sorprendiendo al rubio

El peliblanco volvio a sonreir-¿eso es todo lo que el hijo de Geese puede hacer?-pregunto malicioso pues sabia perfectamente bien la reaccion del chico cuando lo relacionaban con ese tipo

-¡Callate!-de un estiron se solto y salto dando una patada circular

Saiki se doblo mas de lo posible y evadio con mucha facilidad y elegancia la patada, Rock no termino ahi y con su puño embuido por un poder colo lila, lanzo un puño directo al rostro de Saiki, el cual solo giro para un lado, haciendo que el puño imbuido con poder de Rock chocara con el suelo, creando un pequeño crater

-Fallaste...-decia burlista Saiki mientras aun rodaba

-¡No la siguiente vez!

Saiki dio un ultimo giro acrobatico y aterrizo en cunclillas, Rock llego y le lanzo una patada al rostro que Saiki solo bloqueo con un brazo, sin dejarse sorprender salto y trato con la otra pierna darle una patada giratoria, Saiki solo se agacho de frente, girando en el aire, Rock descendio una patada de hacha que el peliblanco evadio saltando ligeramente hacia atras

Desde su pocision le lanzo dos cortes de energia, un Doble Reepuuken, el cual Saiki solo alzo un brazo y las detuvo, haciendolas estallar a una lejania considerable, mas no se espero que Rock saliera del humo tratando de golpear su rostro con un puño cargado de Chi, Saiki sorprendido por esto, con sus manos desvio el puño de Rock, mandandolo de lado

Pero tuvo que retroceder cuando sintio un terrible dolor en su pecho, cortesia de Rock, ya que durante su vuelo, alzo su rodilla y cargandola de chi, le golpeo el pecho, el rubio aterrizo en una mano y con una pirueta giratoria se paro en cunclillas, pero ahi no paro

Sin contemplaciones empezo a lanzarle al peliblanco una serie consecitiva de Reepuken, dandole de lleno, mas Rock no iba a confiarse, conocia bien al lider de "los del pasado" por lo que estaba 100% seguro que este ataque no le haria tanto daño, debia hacerle mas, a como diers lugar

-"No es suficiente"-pensaba el rubio mientras aun lanzaba sus tecnicas de energia

Todo esto ocurria ante la mirada asombrada de todos los caidos, este chico a pesar de tener serias dificultades, podia darle batalla y por momentos detener al peliblanco, cosa que ellos ni eso lograban

-"Esta mas capacitado que cualquier asesino que halla entrenado la orden"-pensaba asombrado y analitico Damian, recordando la orden en la que se crio y le pertenecia a su abuelo-"¿de donde saco tanta habilidad?"

Un fuerte grito se escucho y luego una onda expansiva se hizo presente, disipando el humo y haciendo que todos se cubrieran con sus brazos, Saiki entonces disminuyo su poder, no podia usarlo todo o podria irle mal, asi que salio disparado a toda velocidad y antes de que Rock pudiera reaccionar y bajar los brazos, sintio como un potente golpe se undio en su abdomen, escupiendo saliva fue golpeado en el menton por una patada doble que lo envio a volar por el cielo, pero ahi no acabo todo, pues cuando estuvo a punto de chocar Saiki lo golpeo en el pecho mandandolo a volar em linea recta, el peliblanco con elegancia y velocidad lo alcanzo corriendo, empezando una feroz arremetida con golpes y patadas que lo mantenian en el aire

Todo esto ante la vista de los ompotentes titanes, pues no podian moverse para salir a su rescate, Saiki debio dejarlos mas heridos de lo que creyeron

Pero no se dieron cuenta que las otras dos chicas que tambien estaban com Nightwing y Rock, les temblaban los parpados, pronto despertarian

Saiki entonces, tras su ultimo golpe, lo agarro de la cara y lo estrello en el suelo, levantando rocas y hundiendo el suelo, pues el impacto fue brutal, despues de eso, empezo a correr con la cabeza de Rock aun pegada al suelo, dejando una gran rasgadura a su paso

Ya detenido, Saiki lo levanto burlon a la altura de su cara-¿eso es todo pequeño Howard?

Se regocijo al ver que aunque estaba cabreado nuevamente por haberlo relacionado con ese tipo, no podia hacer nada, ya que estaba muy cansado y herido, solo podia estremecerse y nada mas, el peliblanco sonrio satisfecho de su obra, mas no espero lo siguiente

Al usar lo ultimo de sus fuerzas, Rock lanzo una patada doble al menton de Saiki, el cual sorprendido y adolorido, salio disparado al cielo, estaba incredulo, ¿como lo habia hecho?, basicamente ya no tenia ningun indicio de poder suficiente para eso, Rock uso lo poco que aun le quedaba y corrio hacia un Saiki que aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa y sin previo aviso, le conecto un poderoso golpe cargado de chi que lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado del campo y derrumbar un inmenso muro de piedra que estaba en su camino

Quedando sepultado en el

Rock aterrizo de pie, pero no duro mucho, ya que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, asi que dando un gemido de dolor, cayo de frente, incando una rodilla y apoyando una mano en esta, con la cabeza agachada, respirando pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento y fuerzas

-"Esto...es...malo..."-pensaba Rock muy cansado, ek serio fue apaleado-"dudo mucho...que eso...lo halla acabado..."

Los titanes ya estaban levantados, habian descansado lo suficiente como para poder caminar, a excepcion de Raven, que aun estaba inconciente, trataron de llegar con el rubio para poder saber su estado y agradecerle por su ayuda, pero aun estaban en mal estado fisico, les habian dado una paliza previamente

Pero no lograron siquiera dar un paso cuando la tierra empezo a moverse

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto chico bestia aturdido por el evento

-Ese tipo-decia Starfire seriamente-aun no esta acabado

-No, no lo esta-le respondia Rock sin voltear a verlos, llamando la atencion de los titanes-Saiki no es alguien que caiga asi de facil por solo un golpe

Los titanes iban a preguntarle, mas la explosion en donde se encontraba Saiki los saco de lugar

-Rock Howard...-Saiki aparecio de entre el humo, sus ropas y cabello flotaban y ondeaban peligrosamente, Rock y los titanes se tensaron, Saiki estaba muy enojado-te has atrevido a golpearme-sus ojos estaban tapados con su flequillo, sin importar el hecho que el resto estaba ondeando en el aire-no una...no dos...¡sino tres veces!, ¡tres malditas veces cometiste tal blasfemia!-entre su flequillo, dos puntos rojos brillaban como brasas ardiendo, eran sus ojos y estaba claro, que estaba enojado, ¡cabreado!-¡osas desafiarme a mi, a un dios!

-Con un demonio...-refutaba el rubio con el ceño fruncido

Alzo su mirada y ante eso, los titanes retrocedieron un paso, Rock no porque aun estaba arrodillado pero estaba muy sorprendido, sus ojos demostraban una furia e ira rebosante que no tenia fin, el deseaba desparecerlo, el deseaba matarlo

-¡E...Esta enojado!-decia Star con asombro y algo de temor, los titanes estaban en las mismas

Rock estaba igual o peor que Star, pero debia ser fuerte y no caer en el miedo, por su habilidad de sentir la presencia de los seres vivos sabia que estaban en un lugar muy habitado, si flaqueaba aunque sea solo una vez, la vida de los inocentes que vivian por ahi podrian perecer

Y el no lo iba a permitir

-¡Eres un maldito monstruo Saiki!-exclamaba el rubio levantandose y colocandose en posicion de pelea-¡voy a detenerte a como de lugar!-rugio con determinacion, gracias a esto los demas titanes se armaron de valor, colocandose a los costados de el, tambien en posicion de ataque-¿Eh?, ¿que hacen?

El mutante fue el que con una sonrisa tomo la palabra-viejo, ya estas bastante cansado y dudo que puedas seguir tu solo-explicaba el chico de piel verde y rasgos animales-asi que esta vez deja que te ayudemos, ¿bien?-decidio determinado con esa sonrisa salvaje y un pulgar en alto

Rock iba a refutar, pero los demas miembros asintieron al unisolo, haciendolo suspirar, no los conocia, pero sabia que no iban a desistir

-Vayan con cuidado-comenzo a ordenar el rubio colocandose en posicion de pelea, en lo que todos ponian atencion-en contraste a su apariencia humana, Saiki es un monstruo extremadamente poderoso e inmisericorde-los chicos asentian ante cada explicacion del rubio-es muy veloz, fuerte y tiene una gran gama de habilidades

-Si, de eso nos dimos cuenta-decia escarabajo azul con molestia-la paliza que nos dio anteriormente nos lo dejo muy en claro

Los demas gruñeron ante sus palabras, tambien les molestaba el hecho de que el peliblanco barriera el piso con todos ellos

-Eso no es nada de su verdadero poder-decia Rock sin dejar de ver al peliblanco, sorprendiendolos a todos

-¿Es en serio?-preguntaba impactado chico bestia-vamos viejo, ¿acaso es una broma?

-Lamentablemente-una nueva voz se hacia presente-no lo es chico bestia

Todos se voltearon al escucharla, menos Rock pues no bajaba su guardia, mas si la miro de reojo

-¡Raven!-exclamaron con sorpresa todos (menos Rock) al verla despierta-¿ya te encuentras mejor?-pregunto Damian

-Si, un poco-decia sobandose el cuello-regresando al tema, este chico tiene razon-señalaba a Rock-pude sentirlo claramente, este sujeto no usa todo su poder-decia un poco ansiosa-por alguna razon, la mayor parte de sus fuerzas han sido mermadas, como si lo hubieran abandonado u robado y creo que tu debes saber el motivo, ¿no?

-Claro que si-decia el rubio sin abandonar su pose de pelea ni dejar de ver al peliblanco que no dejaba de expulsar un temible poder-pero dudo que este sea el mejor momento para dar explicasiones, ¿no crees?-decia señalando al peliblanco-dudo que el nos de el tiempo necesario para darlas, es un milagro que nos halla dejarnos preparar para enfrentarlo, conociendolo nos hubiera matado ya

-Creo que tienes razon-decia la heroina gotica descendiendo a un lado del rubio, pero aun asi flotando ligeramente del suelo-primero debemos acabar con ese tipo-decia la heroina oscura viendo fijamente a Saiki-pero luego daras las explicaciones

-De acuerdo-aceptaba el rubio

Saiki sonreia con suficiencia, ¡ya basta de juegos!, ahora iria en serio a pesar de no poseer todo su poder, los iba a eliminar, sin remordimiento alguno y con toda la malicia del mundo aumento su poder para intimidar a los chicos al frente, cosa que logro con exito, pues verlo rodeado de ese espeluznante fuego negro, mientras su ropa ondeaba de forma temible y de sus ojos tambien salia ese espeluznante fuego negro, en serio era muy amenazante

"¡Mierda!"-penso alterado el rubio viendo al peliblanco-"¿¡Como rayos Terry logro enfrentar y derrotar a ese monstruo?!"

Aun todos alterados no doblegaron sus poses de batalla, debian ser fuertes y valientes

Ya que si fallaban, mas inocentes, los que vivian en la ciudad, podrian ser la posibles victimas mortales de ese sujeto

Y eso, no lo iban a permitir

* * *

 **Bien, espero les halla gustado, este piloto se me vino a la mente cuando vi TT: el contrato de judas, ademas de que estan pasando la serie justicia joven y como me conocen, soy un gran fan de KoF**

 **Asi que me dije, "¿porque no hacerla?"**

 **Y he aqui mi decision XD**

 **Una aclaratoria, este sera un triple cross:**

 **KoF/Teen Titans/Young Justice**

 **Espero les agrade, nos vemos en otra actualizacion**


End file.
